familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Paramus, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System, accessed November 29, 2007. |elevation_m = 15 |elevation_ft = 49 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = US-NJ |latd = 40.947309 |longd = -74.070989 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07652-07653Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 24, 2011. |area_code = 201/551 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400355950 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed May 23, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885340 |website = http://www.paramusborough.org |footnotes = }} Paramus ( , with the accent on the second syllableWagoner, Walier H. "Paramus Is Honored in Clean-Up Contest; Bergen Town Happy but Not Surprised by National Award", The New York Times, February 16, 1966. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Paramus - pronounced pah-RAHM-us, with the accent on the seecond syllable - may have taken its name from "perremus" or "perymus," Indian for "land of the turkey.") is a borough in Bergen County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 26,342, reflecting an increase of 605 (+2.4%) from the 25,737 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 670 (+2.7%) from the 25,067 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 18, 2012. A suburb of New York City, Paramus is located 15 to 20 miles northwest of Midtown Manhattan and approximately west of Upper Manhattan. Paramus was incorporated as a borough by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 2, 1922, based on the results of a referendum held on April 4, 1922 that passed by a vote of 238 for and 10 against.Paramus Borough History, Borough of Paramus. Accessed August 9, 2006. Paramus was created from portions of Midland Township, which now exists as Rochelle Park.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 84. Accessed July 18, 2012. The borough is one of the largest shopping meccas in the country, generating over $5 billion in annual retail sales, more than any other ZIP Code in the United States. Paramus has more limited shopping hours, as it has some of the most restrictive blue laws in the nation (even stricter than those prevailing in the rest of Bergen County), banning nearly all retail and white-collar businesses from opening on Sundays. The only exceptions are gas stations, restaurants and grocery stores, and a limited number of other businesses.Tompkins, John "Sunday Selling Plaguing New Jersey", The New York Times, June 2, 1957. Accessed July 18, 2012. "The battle over whether retailers should be allowed to sell on Sunday is becoming more intense in New Jersey as lobbyists on both sides increase their efforts." More than 63% of Bergen County voters rejected a referendum on the ballot in 1993 that would have repealed the county's blue laws, though the Paramus restrictions would have remained in place.Staff. "THE 1993 ELECTIONS: Ballots Measures; New Brooms Sweep In Power of Recall and Term Limits as Well as Candidates", The New York Times, November 4, 1993. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Residents of Bergen County decided that they wanted to keep the state's only countywide blue laws, which prohibit most shopping on Sunday. Voters rejected the effort to repeal the laws by 63 percent to 37 percent, with 99 percent of the county's precincts reporting." Geography Paramus is located at (40.947309,-74.070989). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 10.520 square miles (27.246 km2), of which, 10.470 square miles (27.117 km2) of it is land and 0.050 square miles (0.129 km2) of it (0.47%) is water. History The area that became northern New Jersey was occupied for thousands of years by prehistoric indigenous peoples. At the time of European encounter, it was settled by the historic Lenape people. The Lenape language word for the area, Peremessing, which meant that it had an abundant population of Wild Turkey, was anglicized to become the word "Paramus".Citizens Semi-Centennial Assoc., 1919, Ridgewood Past and Present, p. 3.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living In/Paramus; In Shopping Mecca, Houses Sell Well Too", The New York Times, April 15, 2001. Accessed May 23, 2012. A large metal statue of a wild turkey in the Paramus Park mall commemorates this history. Although a 19th-century account says, “The Paramus estate was purchased from the Native Americans for a quart of whiskey and a pound of tobacco”, the historical record of European settlement of Paramus is more detailed.Clayton, Woodford W., History of Bergen and Passaic Counties, New Jersey. Everts & Peck, 1882. p. 332. Albert Saboroweski, whose descendants became known by the family name "Zabriskie",The Zabriskie House, built in 1796 in nearby Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey, is an area landmark. immigrated from Poland via the Dutch ship The Fox"Paramus, or land of the wild turkey" in 1662. He settled in the Dutch West Indies Company town of Ackensack, today’s Hackensack, where he started a family. A son, Jacob, was captured by the Lenape and held for 15 years. When he was returned to his family, the Lenape explained to Saboroweski that they had taken the child in order to teach him their language so that he could serve as a translator. They granted Saboroweski approximately of land which became known as the “Paramus Patent”.History of Bergen and Passaic Counties, New Jersey, p. 321-322 During the American Revolutionary War, the county included both Tories and Patriots, with Patriots “greatly outnumbering” Tories.Ridgewood Past and Present, p. 4 Although no major battles were fought in Bergen County, Paramus was part of the military activity, as colonial troops were stationed in Ramapo under the command of Aaron Burr.While stationed in Ramapo, Burr met the woman he later married. The 1782 ceremony was held in Paramus. Hamilton, Alexander. The Papers of Alexander Hamilton, Columbia University Press, 1977, p. 296. In 1777, the British raided the Hackensack area and Burr marched troops to Paramus, from where he attacked the British, forcing them to withdraw.Ridgewood Past and Present, p. 7. General George Washington was in Paramus several times during the War: December, 1778; July, 1780; and, December, 1780.Ridgewood Past and Present, p. 6 Following the Battle of Monmouth, Washington established his headquarters in Paramus in July 1778.Bake, William Spohn. Itinerary of General Washington from June 15, 1775, to December 23, 1783, J. B. Lippincott Company, 1892, p. 137 Over the advice of his staff, Washington moved his headquarters to Westchester County, New York.Leiby, Adrian Coulter. The Revolutionary War in the Hackensack Valley, Rutgers, The State University Press, 1962, p 158. A section of Paramus known as Dunkerhook (meaning dark corner in Dutch) was a free African-American community dating to the early 18th century. Although historical markers on the current site and local oral tradition maintain that this was a slave community, contemporary records document that it was a community of free blacks, not slaves.Dunkerhook: Slave Community?, accessed November 11, 2006. A group of houses built on Dunkerhook Road by the Zabriskies in the late 18th / early 19th centuries were the center of a community of black farmers, who had been slaves held by the Zabriskie family.Cardwell, Diane. "For House Telling Paramus’s History, End May Be Near", The New York Times, June 27, 2011. Accessed December 25, 2011. "The two houses, at 273 and 263 Dunkerhook, and a third one down the road and just over the line in Fair Lawn, were originally built, historians say, by one of the founding families of Bergen County, the Zabriskies. (The house at 273 Dunkerhook dates to around 1790, the one at 263 Dunkerhook to 1803.) As the Paramus houses passed from the Zabriskies to black farmers believed to be former Zabriskie slaves, they helped seed a thriving black settlement of several houses and a church that lasted into the 1930s." Farview Avenue, located at the highest peak in Paramus, has a clear view of the New York City skyline.Staff. "FLAT IN JERSEY CITY RESOLD TO INVESTOR; Patrick J. Kennedy Acquires the Comfort Apartment on Bergen Avenue. ACREAGE DEAL AT PARAMUS Two Yonkers Plots Are Included in Westchester Transfers--Building Projects.", The New York Times, March 28, 1928. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Conrad Roes bought fourteen acres on the west side of Farview Avenue, Paramus, in Bergen County. The property is said to have the second highest elevation in the county and overlooks the Manhattan skyline." Paramus became one of the "truck farming" areas that helped New Jersey earn its nickname as the “Garden State”.Satterthwaite, Ann. Going Shopping: Consumer Choices and Community Consequence, Yale University Press, 2001, p. 256 By 1940, Paramus' population was just 4,000, with no town center and 94 retail establishments.Going Shopping, p. 256. Although the opening of the George Washington Bridge in 1931 and the widening of New Jersey Route 17 and New Jersey Route 4 (which intersect in southern Paramus), made the area accessible to millions, “it was not until the 1950’s that massive development hit this section of northern New Jersey”.Going Shopping, p. 257. During the 1950s and 60s, Paramus, lacking any master plan until 1969, was redeveloped into two shopping corridors when its farmers and outside developers saw that shopping malls were more lucrative than produce farming. “It was a developer’s dream: flat cleared land adjacent to major arterials and accessible to a growing suburban population and the country’s largest city – with no planning restrictions”. New York had a state sales tax, but New Jersey had none, so with the opening of Manhattan department stores in the Bergen Mall (1957), the Garden State Plaza(1957) and Alexander's (1961), Paramus became the “first stop outside New York City for shopping”.Going Shopping, p. 257 From 1948-58, the population of Paramus increased from 6,000 to 23,000, the number of retail establishments tripled from 111 to 319, and annual retail sales increased from $5.5 million to $112 million. By the 1980s, when the population had increased slightly over 1960s levels, retail sales had climbed to $1 billion. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $104,986 (with a margin of error of +/- $9,111) and the median family income was $123,848 (+/- $7,952). Males had a median income of $77,325 (+/- $5,222) versus $52,702 (+/- $4,983) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $40,024. About 1.6% of families and 2.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.0% of those under age 18 and 4.1% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Paramus borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 25, 2011. Same-sex couples headed 35 households in 2010. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 25,737 people, 8,082 households, and 6,780 families residing in the borough. The population density was 2,457.7 people per square mile (949.1/km2). There were 8,209 housing units at an average density of 783.9 per square mile (302.7/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 79.19% White, 1.13% African American, 0.05% Native American, 17.23% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.89% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.87% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Paramus borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 16, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Paramus borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 16, 2012. There were 8,082 households out of which 37.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 73.3% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.1% were non-families. 14.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.00 and the average family size was 3.32. In the borough the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 5.5% from 18 to 24, 24.7% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 21.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 94.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.4 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $76,918, and the median income for a family was $84,406. Males had a median income of $56,635 versus $37,450 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $29,295. About 1.4% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.4% of those under age 18 and 5.0% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Paramus is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at large. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office and only votes to break a tie. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 160. As of 2012, the Mayor is Richard LaBarbiera, whose term of office ends December 31, 2014. Borough Council Members are Ralph Amato (2013), Maria Elena Bellinger (D, 2014), Joseph Lagana (D, 2014), Tom LoCicero (R, 2012), Eric Nazziola (R, 2013) and Michael Rohdieck (R, 2012).Mayor & Council, Borough of Paramus. Accessed February 13, 2011.Wassel, Bryan. "New Paramus council members give Democrats two seats at the table", Town News, January 9, 2012. Accessed July 18, 2012. "Democrats Maria Elena Bellinger and Joseph Lagana were officially sworn in at the Borough Council's reorganization meeting on Jan. 7, ending the council's Republican super-majority and bringing the total number of new council members to three. They join Republican Tom LoCicero, who was appointed to the council in December following the resignation of former Councilman Alan Brundage." In the November 2011 general election, Democratic challengers Maria Elena Bellinger and Joseph Lagana unseated Republican incumbents Cathy Bentz and Maureen O'Brien.Wassel, Bryan. "Democrats take both council seats in Paramus", Town News, November 8, 2011. Accessed December 21, 2011. "Paramus voters called for change on Election Day, Nov. 8, voting in Democratic candidates Maria Elena Bellinger and Joseph Lagana while ousting current Republican council members Cathy Bentz and Maureen O'Brien. Bellinger and Lagana will begin their three-year terms on the council at the Jan. 12 reorganization meeting." Alan Brundage announced his resignation at a December 2011 council meeting, citing his promotion to captain in the Bergen County Police Department.Wassel, Bryan. "Paramus councilman Alan Brundage resigns", Town News, December 7, 2011. Accessed December 7, 2011. "In order to prevent potential conflicts of interest due to his promotion within the Bergen County Police Department, Paramus Councilman Alan Brundage announced his formal resignation at the Dec. 6 Mayor and Council work session. The councilman was recently promoted to the rank of captain, a supervisory position that would simultaneously reduce the time he had available for council work and make many decisions a conflict of interest, he said." Federal, state and county representation Paramus is located in the 5th Congressional district[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen’s Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 3, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 38th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 15. Accessed January 3, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 3, 2013. Politics As of Election Day, November 4, 2008, there were 16,333 registered voters. Of registered voters, 4,556 (27.9% of all registered voters) were registered as Democrats, 3,413 (20.9%) were registered as Republicans and 8,359 (51.2%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were five voters registered to other parties. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 47.4% of the vote here (5,850 ballots cast), falling short of Republican John McCain, who received 51.7% of the vote (6,381 votes), with 75.9% of registered voters participating.2008 General Election Results for Paramus, The Record (Bergen County). Accessed August 22, 2011. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 52.3% of the vote here, out-polling Democrat John Kerry, who received around 46.5%., on turnout of 76.3% of registered voters.2004 Presidential Election results: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of Law and Public Safety, Division of Elections, dated December 13, 2004. Accessed August 22, 2011. Public Library There are two public libraries in Paramus. There is the Main Library on Century Road. There is also the Charles E. Reid Branch library on Midland Avenue, which was originally a four-room schoolhouse built in 1876.Home page, Paramus Public Library. Accessed August 24, 2008. The borough's original Public Library, known locally as the Howland House, was originally located at the intersection of Spring Valley Road and Howland Avenue. It was demolished sometime in the late 1990s. A September 11, 2001 memorial park now exists at the site known as Howland Memorial Grove.Paramus Municipal Parks, Borough of Paramus. Accessed June 29, 2011. Education The Paramus Public Schools serve students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Paramus Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 20, 2012.) are five K-4 schools — Memorial Elementary School (338 students), Midland Elementary School (259), Parkway Elementary School (242), Ridge Ranch Elementary School (334) and Stony Lane Elementary School (215) — Eastbrook Middle School (637) and Westbrook Middle School (704) for grades 5–8 and Paramus High School for grades 9–12 (1,348). Three of the district's schools have been formally designated as National Blue Ribbon Schools: Paramus High School in 1988-89, Parkway Elementary School in 1987-88 and Ridge Ranch Elementary School in 1998-99.Glovin, David. "Two Bergen Schools Pocket National Awards", The Record (Bergen County), May 22, 1999. Accessed June 29, 2011. "The Cherry Hill School in River Edge and the Ridge Ranch School in Paramus were among the 266 public and private elementary schools that were named 1998-99 Blue Ribbon Schools by the U.S. Education Department."Blue Ribbon Schools Program: Schools Recognized 1982-1983 through 1999-2002 (PDF), United States Department of Education, pp. 53-54. Accessed March 27, 2011. Paramus is home to many private religious schools. Paramus Catholic High School is a co-educational Roman Catholic high school founded in 1965 and operated by the Archdiocese of Newark.Bergen County High Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed June 15, 2011. With more than 1,500 students, it has the largest enrollment of any Roman Catholic high school in the state of New Jersey.Alex, Patricia. "Pope held special spot in hearts of youth", The Record (Bergen County), April 5, 2005. Accessed August 21, 2008. "Today a memorial Mass will be celebrated at the school - the largest Catholic school in the state, and the rosary will be said in 10 languages..." It is also the location of Visitation Academy, a K-8 Catholic school also overseen by the Newark Archdiocese. Paramus is home to Yavneh AcademyMission Statement, Yavneh Academy. Accessed December 26, 2011. and Yeshivat Noam, founded in 2001, are K-8 co-ed Jewish day schools.Capital Campaign, Yeshivat Noam. Accessed December 25, 2011. Frisch School is a Modern Orthodox Jewish yeshiva serving grades 9–12 that describes itself as the nation's second largest coed yeshiva high school.Thirty-Fifth Annual Dinner Journal, Frisch School, February 7, 2009, p. 18. Accessed June 29, 2011. "Under his direction, our school has grown to be the second largest coed yeshiva high school in the United States." Bergen Community College is based in Paramus, with other satellite centers located elsewhere around the county. The bulk of the college's 17,000 students working towards degrees are located at the main campus in Paramus.About Bergen. Bergen Community College, Founded in 1965 to satisfy the region's need for a convenient, affordable and comprehensive higher education destination, Bergen Community College now enrolls nearly 17,000 students in its academic degree programs. The College's three sites in Paramus (main campus), Hackensack (Ciarco Learning Center) and Lyndhurst (Bergen Community College at the Meadowlands) serve more than 32,000 students in degree, continuing education and adult education programs." The Bergen campus of Berkeley College is located in Paramus. Transportation Public transportation New Jersey Transit bus routes 144, 145, 148, 155, 157, 162, 163, 164, 165 and 168 serve the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan; the 171 and 175 routes provide service to the George Washington Bridge Bus Station ; and local service is offered in the 709, 722, 751, 752, 753, 755, 756, 758, 762 and 770 routes.Bergen County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed November 24, 2011. Roads Route 17, Route 4, and the Garden State Parkway pass through Paramus. Commerce ]] Paramus is known for its multitude of stores and malls.Paramus, New Jersey: Retailing Paradise!, The Article Writer. Accessed November 5, 2007. It has five major indoor shopping centers, due to its easy access for residents in the areas of Bergen County and Passaic County in New Jersey and Rockland County in New York. New Jersey also does not levy a sales tax on clothes and shoes, which makes it an attractive shopping destination for people even further away in New York City, who pay sales tax on clothing items above $110 in price, in addition to the lower standard rate of 7% in New Jersey, compared to 8⅜ in New York City.Belson, Ken; and Schweber, Nate. "Sales Tax Cut in City May Dim Allure of Stores Across Hudson". The New York Times. January 18, 2007. Accessed August 22, 2011. "For years, shoppers from New York City have played a game of retail arbitrage, traveling to the many malls in northern New Jersey, a state where there is no tax on clothing and shoes. Even accounting for tolls, gas and time, shoppers could save money by visiting the Westfield Garden State Plaza and other malls here, escaping the 8.375 percent sales tax they must pay in New York City on clothing and shoes that cost more than $110 per item." The spending levels generated by the malls have made Paramus one of the top retail ZIP codes in the country.Verdon, Joan. "Remodeled Paramus Park draws smaller prototype stores", The Record (Bergen County), August 13, 2011. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Paramus Park, like the other malls in the borough, has benefited from 'the critical mass of retail that is assembled in this community,' and the spending levels that have made Paramus one of the top retail ZIP codes in the country, said Paramus Mayor Richard LaBarbiera." On Route 4, are The Outlets at Bergen Town Center (known as the Bergen Mall until 2006) and the Shoppes on IV. On Route 17, are Paramus Park and the Fashion Center. At the intersection of Routes 4 and 17 is Paramus's biggest and most famous mall, Westfield Garden State Plaza. Westfield Garden State Plaza is the largest mall in the Westfield Groups' global portfolio with a gross leasable area of .Westfield Garden State Plaza, Westfield Group. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Total retail space: 2,128,402ft2 or 197,728m2 (approx)" Paramus, along with the rest of Bergen County, has strict blue laws preventing stores selling non-food items from opening on Sundays. Although it started as a religious observance, it is kept on the books due to a desire of the residents of Paramus to have one day a week when traffic is tolerable in the town. This law was called into question most recently when a BJ's Wholesale Club opened at the 4/17 junction. BJ's was allowed to open on Sundays, but is only allowed to sell food and basic necessities. The store has been structured to deny access for shoppers to purchase items that cannot be purchased on Sunday. Paramus has its own blue laws that are significantly more restrictive than those in effect in other communities in Bergen County. It is one of the last places in the United States to have such an extensive blue law. Local blue laws in Paramus were first proposed in 1957, while the Bergen Mall and Garden State Plaza were under construction. The legislation was motivated by fears that the two new malls would aggravate the already-severe highway congestion caused by local retail businesses along the borough's highways. The Paramus Borough Code forbids the performance of any "worldly employment" on Sunday, with exceptions for charity, and the sale of newspapers, drugs, meals, prepared food and cigarettes, among a limited number of exceptions. Even work performed inside one's own home is prohibited, unless one can "prove to the satisfaction of the Judge that he uniformly keeps the seventh day of the week commonly known as the 'Sabbath'...".Paramus Borough Code: Chapter 391: SUNDAY ACTIVITIES, Borough of Paramus. Accessed December 18, 2006. In spite of its six-day shopping week, Paramus consistently has the most retail sales of any ZIP Code in the United States.Paramus 07652, GlobeSt. Retail, October 3, 2005. Many national chain stores boast Paramus as their most prominent locations, including Nordstrom, in which the Paramus store is their best-performing chainwide. There are 25 retailers that occupy multiple stores in Paramus, including Macy's which had outlets in three malls for a period of time. Some retail analysts view Paramus as being two markets, centered on the two major highways. Lord & Taylor has two locations in Paramus, giving Paramus the distinction of the only town with more than one Lord & Taylor location. An unsuccessful 2010 proposal by Governor of New Jersey Chris Christie would have ended the state's blue laws (now only enforced in Bergen County), with the governor citing industry estimates that the $1.1 billion in added retail revenue on Sundays would generate an additional $65 million in sales taxes for the state.Gartland, Michael. "Christie's blue law repeal proposal criticized", The Record (Bergen County), March 17, 2010. Accessed June 29, 2011. "Macy’s declined to comment, referring questions to the New Jersey Retail Merchants Association, which supports lifting the blue laws. The association said that Sunday hours would generate $1.1 billion a year in extra business for Bergen County retailers, along with $65 million in state sales tax revenues." In November 2012, Governor Chris Christie issued an executive order temporarily suspending the blue laws in both Bergen County and Paramus due to the effects of Hurricane Sandy, a decision that was upheld despite a court challenege by the Borough of Paramus.Verdon, Joan. "Judge sides with county executive over Bergen blue laws", The Record (Bergen County), November 9, 2012. Accessed November 19, 2012. "Paramus must set aside its blue laws this Sunday due to the unprecedented damage caused by Superstorm Sandy, a Bergen County Superior Court Judge ruled today." The blue law suspension was in effect on Sunday, November 11, but was back in effect the following Sunday.Sullivan, S.P. "Bergen County exec makes clear: Blue laws are back this weekend", The Star-Ledger, November 16, 2012. Accessed November 19, 2012. Mall history * 1957 – Garden State Plaza was built by Muscarelli Construction Company on at the intersection of Routes 4 and 17. * 1957 – The Bergen Mall was built on on an area east of the Plaza on Route 4. * 1963 – Paramus Place was built on the north side of Route 4 across from Bergen Mall.Paramus Place in Paramus, NJ - (shopping mall), MallsDb.com. Accessed June 28, 2015. * 1968 – The Fashion Center was built on . The owners originally referred to its location as being in Ridgewood/Paramus to appeal to the Ridgewood population. Over the years, the references to Ridgewood became somewhat lost. * 1972 – The 35 Plaza Shopping Center is built on Route 4, just located 2 minutes away from Paramus Place."Plaza to Celebrate Alvin and Susan Sauer on Friday", Paramus Patch. Accessed June 29, 2015. * 1974 – Paramus Park was built by the Rouse Company. The last of the large centers was built on in the middle of an area where the old farms were located. * 1986 – The Shoppes on IV opened up and was built on in the westbound area of Route 4.Shoppes at IV in Paramus, NJ - (shopping mall), MallsDb.com. Accessed October 9, 2015. * 1998 – The Paramus Towne Square opened up and was built on the north side of Route 17.Paramus Towne Square in Paramus, NJ - (shopping mall), MallsDb.com. Accessed October 9, 2015. * 2003 – IKEA opens its third-largest store at the intersection of Routes 4 and 17, on the site of the old Alexander's department store. It was joined the next year by three other retailers, Bed Bath and Beyond, Christmas Tree Shops, and Sports Authority to form a shopping center with a combined gross leasable area of . However, when Sports Authority went out of business in 2016, the Sports Authority store closed. * 2015 – The Paramus Design Center opens up on the northbound side of Route 17.Paramus Design Center Accessed January 6, 2016. Due to the blue law, all malls in Paramus (as with the rest of Bergen County) are closed on Sunday except for restaurants and other exempted establishments.. Malls are also required to be closed on Thanksgiving Day and Christmas Day, with early closing (half days) on Christmas Eve, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Stores may not open before 7:00 AM or remain open after 11:00 PM. Entertainment In 1931, one of the earliest drive-in theaters opened in Paramus, and boasted the world's largest and brightest screen, located behind what is now Westfield Garden State Plaza. The Paramus Drive-In closed in 1987. The last movie presentation there was a double- feature, 'Crocodile Dundee' and 'The Untouchables'. Paramus' lone movie theater complex is a 16-screen AMC Theatres located in an area of new construction at Westfield Garden State Plaza. Two theatres which have been closed within the last five years include the Route 4 Tenplex and the Cineplex Odeon Route 17 Triplex, once located next to Westfield Garden State Plaza on Route 17. The Triplex theatre was opened in 1965 by Century Theatres and was closed on January 19, 2006, by Loews Cineplex Entertainment. The Tenplex on Route 4 was closed on May 24, 2007, the day before the new AMC Theatres opened at Westfield Garden State Plaza.Gartland, Michael. "Epic theater to play its final reel", The Record (Bergen County), May 19, 2007. Accessed May 19, 2007. The Cinema 35 was also closed when the Plaza 35 Shopping Center was renovated in 2005. The borough will regain a second theater in 2018, when a 13-screen Regal Cinemas will be opening at Paramus Park.Grand Openings, Regal Entertainment Group. Accessed September 24, 2016.Verdon, Joan. "Paramus Park awaits its renaissance", 'The Record (Bergen County), February 7, 2016. Accessed February 26, 2016. "In 2014, before the Sears deal was struck, Paramus Park received approval from the borough of Paramus for an expansion project that included a 13-screen movie theater and several restaurants."Sullivan, S.P. "Paramus Park Mall moving forward with 13-screen movie theater addition plan", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, May 24, 2013. Accessed September 26, 2016. "The Paramus Park Mall will move forward with plans to add a 13-screen movie theater to its stable of retails stores after a unanimous vote from the local zoning board Thursday, Paramus Patch reported." In 2016, the Garden State Plaza added a Bergen Performing Arts Center performance area for shows and performances located near Macy's, which took up the former space of the Venetian carousel. There is also a Bergen PAC ticket center located near the performance area.Garden State Plaza carousel stops spinning. "NorthJersey.com". Accessed February 2, 2016. Parks and recreation Paramus is the home to two county parks. On the eastern side of the borough is Van Saun County Park, which features Bergen County's only zoo, home to a wide variety of wild and domestic animals living in recreated habitats natural to each species. Van Saun Park also has a playground, train ride, carousel, athletic fields, and pony rides. Van Saun County Park, Bergen County Parks. Accessed December 25, 2011. On the western side of the borough is Saddle River County Park which features a bike path reaching from Ridgewood to Rochelle Park.Saddle River County Park, Bergen County Parks. Accessed December 25, 2011. The borough also has four golf courses. Two are open to the public with the Paramus Golf Course operated by the boroughGolf Course, Borough of Paramus. Accessed December 25, 2011. and Orchard Hills County Golf Course+ operated by the county.Hills.html Orchard Hills County Golf Course, Bergen County, New Jersey. Accessed December 25, 2011. Two private golf course are also located in Paramus, they are the Ridgewood Country Club and Arcola Country Club. In 2008, the Paramus Golf Course opened up a miniature golf course that is themed after the town of Paramus as well as the state of New Jersey. Turkey statues are scattered around the course to celebrate Paramus as the "land of the wild turkeys."Paramus Miniature Golf, Borough of Paramus. Accessed December 25, 2011. Emergency services The Paramus Fire Department is a volunteer organization consisting of 4 companies. Company 1 (E1-T1) is located at East Firehouse Lane, across from the Fashion Center. Company 2 (E2-E22) is located on Spring Valley Road, and is nicknamed "Spring Valley Fire Company #2." Company 3 (E3-HazMat-Foam3) is located at 198 West Midland Ave. Company 4 (E4-T4-E44) is on Farview Avenue and is nicknamed "Farview Fire Company #4." Paramus also has a separate volunteer rescue squad (Rescue 7 & 9) specializing in motor vehicle extrication.Fire Department, Borough of Paramus. Accessed November 19, 2012. The borough's Ambulance Corps is staffed 24 hours a day for quick response. There are crews stationed at the Life Safety complex, located next to the Rescue building, and at Fire Company 3.Paramus Emergency Medical Services, Borough of Paramus. Accessed November 19, 2012. A separate volunteer Ambulance Corps exists, largely for stand-by purposes at large events. The Paramus Police Department, which responds to 60,000 calls annually, is located on Carlough Drive right next to borough hall.Home page, Paramus Police Department. Accessed November 18, 2012. Popular culture *In Ghostbusters II a woman claims that she met an alien at the Paramus Holiday Inn: "I received this information from an alien. As I told my husband, it was in the Paramus Holiday Inn, I was having a drink at the bar, alone, and this alien approached me. He started talking to me. He bought me a drink, and then I think he must have used some kind of a ray or a mind control device because he forced me to follow him to his room and that's where he told me about the end of the world." * The 1993 ''Saturday Night Live spin-off movie Coneheads is set in Paramus.Wiggins, Ovetta. "CONE-TOWN, USA – ASK ANY ALIEN: IT'S A GREAT PLACE TO LIVE POINTED PRAISE", The Record (Bergen County), July 24, 1993. Accessed May 28, 2007. Dan Aykroyd and Jane Curtin's characters decide to move to and permanently reside in the town so daughter Michelle Burke can attend Paramus High School. Aykroyd's character "Beldar Conehead" spends his days in Paramus teaching driving lessons and playing golf. * Vinnie Fiorello from the popular band Less Than Jake, which has a song called "24 Hours in Paramus" on the album titled "Losers, Kings, and Things We Don't Understand." * In the movie Ransom, Mel Gibson and Gary Sinise drive right past the now-defunct tenplex movie theater located on Route 4. * Several episodes of The Sopranos, the HBO mob drama, have used Paramus locations. Westfield Garden State Plaza was used as the "Paramus Mall," and the Ramsey Outdoor Store on Route 17 became the "Ramsey Outdoor," and a character is "whacked" at the remnants of the Old Mill Bathing Beach on Paramus Road.The Sopranos "On Location"NJ.com – New Jersey Online – The Sopranos In the final episode of the series, a scene with Paulie Walnuts is shot in Paramus, where he was in a car, driving past a gas station. * Arcola Amusement Park (Arcola section Rochelle Park/Paramus) was built in 1926 which covered about . A fire destroyed it in 1929. * Burn After Reading a 2008 film by the Coen Brothers was partly filmed in Paramus at the site of the old Tower Records annex building located on Route 17S. * The Colbert Report, during its Threat Down segment on April 24, 2008, listed the bear sightings in Paramus as the Number 1 threat to our country. The Paramus Park mall was also shown in the segment. * In the Captain America: The First Avenger film, Paramus is mentioned as a fictitious hometown used by Steve Rogers for one of his multiple attempts to enlist in the military. * Many episodes of Primetime: What Would You Do? have been filmed at various locations in Paramus. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Paramus include: * John Bancker Aycrigg (1798–1856), member of the United States Congress from New Jersey.John Bancker Aycrigg, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed February 8, 2011. * Joe Benigno (born 1953), sports radio personality on WFAN.Zeitchik, Steven. "IN PERSON; Meet Joe Fan", The New York Times, January 23, 2005. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Amid the swirl of the New York region's media personalities, most people have probably never heard of Mr. Benigno. But as the longtime host of WFAN's overnight program, the Garfield-born, Paramus-bred broadcaster combined an uncommon mix of black humor, esoteric knowledge and incredulity to become a cult figure." * Chase Blackburn (born 1983), linebacker for the New York Giants and a member of the Super Bowl XLII and Super Bowl XLVI champion Giants."Football players make a difference at NFL Alumni's Charity Golf Classic", June 21, 2010. "'Our time in the league typically doesn't last too long but the impact we can make sure can,' said Blackburn, who drove up from Paramus, New Jersey." * Galit Chait (born 1975), ice dancer who represented Israel internationally from 1995 to 2006.Wilner, Barry via Associated Press. "BOUNDARIES MELT AS SKATING PAIR UNITES", Rocky Mountain News, January 12, 1992. Accessed February 8, 2011. "Galit Chait, a 16-year-old from Paramus, N.J., and Maxim Sevostianov of Cheljabinsk, Russia, weren't close to the best dancers at the event. They were among the most intriguing." * Joseph Coniglio (born 1943), former member of the New Jersey Senate.Whelan, Jeff S. "Former state Sen. Coniglio indicted on corruption charges", The Star-Ledger, February 14, 2008. Accessed February 8, 2011. "Coniglio, a Bergen County Democrat, allegedly helped Hackensack University Medical Center obtain millions of dollars in state funding in exchange for a $5,000 per month-job as a 'hospital relations' consultant, according to the indictment. The 65-year-old retired plumber from Paramus had no prior experience for such a job, authorities said." * Spero Dedes (born 1979), Los Angeles Lakers radio commentator, NFL Network television host, and CBS NCAA tournament basketball announcer.Smith, Marcia C. "Behind the scenes with voice of Lakers", The Orange County Register, April 22, 2010. Accessed May 26, 2010. * Jim Dray (born 1986), tight end who has played for the Arizona Cardinals.Ditrani, Vinny. "Paramus' Jim Dray looks to sway NFL teams at combine", The Record (Bergen County), February 26, 2010. Accessed February 16, 2011. "Former Bergen Catholic and Stanford star Jim Dray is among the better blocking tight ends at this year's NFL combine." * The Escape Engine, former hardcore/punk rock band formed in Paramus from 2002-2006. * Mark Fields (born c. 1961), Ford Motor Company executive.Maynard, Micheline. "Private Sector; Rising at Ford, Without Fanfare", The New York Times, May 5, 2002. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Born in Brooklyn and raised in Paramus, N.J., Mr. Fields has an atypical automotive career -- he came to Ford from a series of marketing positions at I.B.M." * Dean Friedman (born 1955), one-hit wonder with the top tune "Ariel" in 1977.Hicks, Robert. "American songwriter finds success in United Kingdom", Daily Record (Morristown), April 20, 2007. Accessed May 28, 2007. "Friedman grew up in Paramus." A lyric in the song references "the waterfall in Paramus Park." * Fred C. Galda (c. 1918-1997), former mayor of Paramus who oversaw the implementation of the borough's blue laws in 1958.Saxon, Wolfgang. "Fred C. Galda, 79, Retired Judge", The New York Times, August 19, 1997. Accessed December 25, 2011. "Fred C. Galda, a retired New Jersey Superior Court judge and former prosecutor and Mayor of Paramus, N.J., died on Thursday at Valley Hospital in Ridgewood, N.J. He was 79 and a resident of Saddle River, N.J." * Peter Gennaro (1919–2000), Tony Award-winning dancer and choreographer.Shanley, John P. "GENNARO – COMO'S DANCING MASTER", The New York Times, October 15, 1961. Accessed December 26, 2011. ""They live in a converted barn in Paramus, N. J., with their children, Michael, 11 years old, and Liza, 3." * Matt Ghaffari (born 1961), Olympic wrestler.Robbins, Liz. "OLYMPICS; Beating Unbeatable Foe Makes a Dream Possible", The New York Times, June 23, 2000. Accessed December 25, 2011. "The Iranian-born Greco-Roman heavyweight who moved to Paramus, N.J., at 15 stood on the podium feeling as if he had let down the United States." * Jamie Gold (born 1969), winner of the 2006 World Series of Poker.Friess, Steve. "Tournament Winner Says He Was Wrong", The New York Times, February 24, 2007. Accessed December 25, 2011. "In his first interview since the settlement, Gold, a 38-year-old Hollywood producer from Paramus, N.J., said the lawsuit was not difficult to resolve, although the agreement bars him from disclosing the fate of the record-setting $12 million purse."Troncone, Tom. "$6M of record poker pot at stake", The Record (Bergen County), September 20, 2006. Accessed July 18, 2012. "On one side of the table sits Jamie Gold, a former Paramus resident who dominated the competition en route to the coveted World Series of Poker championship last month." * Charles Samuel Joelson (1916–99), represented New Jersey's 8th congressional district.Charles Samuel Joelson, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed February 8, 2011. * Louis F. Kosco (born 1932), politician who served in both the New Jersey General Assembly and the New Jersey Senate.Louis F. Kosco, New Jersey Legislature, archived by the Internet Archive on February 25, 1998. Accessed May 26, 2010. * Lloyd Levin, film producer whose work includes United 93.Beckerman, Jim. "Hollywood weighs in on 9/11", The Record (Bergen County), April 23, 2006. Accessed May 26, 2010. "... you're particularly sensitive and you're out for an evening of fun and the trailer catches you unaware it could be upsetting says Levin a Paramus native ..." * Tony Lip, actor who appeared on The Sopranos, playing the role of Carmine Lupertazzi.Coutros, Evonne. "Who's the boss now? – Paramus actor worked his way up to role he couldn't refuse", The Record (Bergen County), February 9, 2003. Accessed October 14, 2007. * Howard Lorber (born 1948), CEO of the Vector Group.Staff. "The Closing: Howard Lorber", The Real Deal (magazine), July 1, 2006. Accessed February 8, 2011. "Where were you born and where did you grow up? I was born in the Bronx and grew up in Paramus, N.J., until I moved to Long Island for college." * Dean Obeidallah, Arab/Italian-American comedian.Fujimori, Sachi. "Edgewater comedian works to counter stereotypes of Muslims", The Record (Bergen County), January 17, 2011. Accessed December 25, 2011. "WHAT: The Big Brown Comedy Hour hosted by Daily Show correspondent Aasif Mandvi and featuring Maysoon Zayid, Dean Obeidallah (grew up in Lodi and Paramus) and others." * George Olsen (1893–1971), bandleader and proprietor of Olsen's Restaurant in the 1950s and '60s.Staff. "George Olsen, 78, Bandleader Of the 20's and 30's, Is Dead", The New York Times, March 19, 1971. Accessed February 8, 2011. * Lauren Passarelli (born 1960), musician and educator.Wassel, Bryan. "Berklee professor, former Paramus resident credits Beatles as musical inspiration", Town News, May 4, 2011. Accessed September 13, 2011. "A former Paramus resident has accomplished a series of firsts at Berklee College in Boston: becoming the first woman to graduate the guitar performance program in 1982, the first female faculty member of the guitar department in 1984 and the first female to be promoted to full professor in the department in 2009. Lauren Passarelli, who was born in Teaneck and grew up in Paramus, developed her interest in guitar at an early age, citing the Beatles as one of her biggest influences.... Passarelli's musical talent goes beyond just the guitar, and while attending Paramus High School she played flute in the school's marching and concert bands, as well as guitar for the stage band." * John Bartow Prevost (1766–1825), first Judge of the Superior Court of the Territory of Orleans.Staff. "The New York genealogical and biographical record, Volumes 11-13", p. 28. New York Genealogical and Biographical Society, 1880. Accessed February 8, 2011. * Kazbek Tambi (born 1961), former professional soccer player.Bell, Jack. "U.S. Women’s Coach Pleads for Better Players", The New York Times, May 18, 2009. Accessed February 8, 2011. "“They’ve made a concerted effort to bring loads of Brazilian players and coaches and have followed the Brazilian philosophy, which is about having great technical skills and playing a beautiful game,” Tambi said during a recent interview at his home in Paramus, N.J." * Theodore Trautwein (1920–2000), judge who sentenced a reporter from The New York Times to 40 days in jail in the "Dr. X" trial of Mario Jascalevich.Corcoran, David. "Theodore Trautwein, Judge in Landmark Press Case, Dies at 80", The New York Times, September 2, 2000. Accessed October 13, 2009. * Trixter, a glam metal band, formed in Paramus.Jaeger, Barbara. " PARAMUS BAND FEELS AT HOME IN THE STUDIO", The Record (Bergen County), July 17, 1992. Accessed October 15, 2007. "For all those Trixter fans who've been wondering when the Paramus-based band will be releasing a new album, guitarist Steve Brown has these encouraging words..." * Connie Wagner (born 1948), member of the New Jersey General Assembly.Assemblywoman Connie Wagner, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed February 8, 2011. * Elaine Zayak (born 1965), one of the world's top figure skaters in the early 1980s.Bondy, Filip. "FIGURE SKATING; Zayak's Biggest Jump: A Leap Into the Past", The New York Times, May 16, 1993. Accessed October 14, 2007. "Her father, Richard Zayak, would drive from their home in Paramus, N.J., to her New York practice rinks in Farmingdale or Monsey and offer his daughter $1 per perfect jump." Historic sites Paramus is home to the following locations on the National Register of Historic Places: *Midland School – 239 W. Midland Avenue (added 1978) *Terhune House – 470 Paramus Road (added 1996) *Terhune-Gardner-Lindenmeyr House – 218 Paramus Road (added 1972) *Harmon Van Dien House – 449 Paramus Road (added 1983) *Zabriskie Tenant House – 273 Dunkerhook Road (added 1984). The house was demolished in July 2012 by a housing developer who owned the property, after efforts to preserve or relocate the house failed.Ensslin, John C. "Preservation effort falls short as Zabriskie house demolition begins (video)", The Record (Bergen County), July 13, 2012. Accessed July 18, 2012. "An irreplaceable link to Bergen’s County’s early history, particularly for African-Americans, vanished in a cloud of dust on Friday as a backhoe clawed at the splintered wood and brownstone remains of the Zabriskie Tenant House, a 1780s building that later became home to generations of former slaves and their descendents." References ;Notes ;Sources *Behnke, Fritz, Paramus – the Way We Were 1922–1960 External links * Paramus official website * Paramus on Local201.com * Paramus Public Schools * * Data for the Paramus Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Paramus Fire Department official website * Paramus Rescue Squad official website * Paramus Emergency Medical Services official website Category:Established in 1922 Category:Boroughs in Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Paramus, New Jersey